The Butcher (Lore)
The Butcher was an infamous demon who twice plagued Khanduras. A bloated and grotesque creature,Book of Cain The Butcher was a sadistic being that relished in the torture and pain of others.Diablo, The Butcher It was also masochistic, and its own hands were damaged as the result of its torture.The Awakening It hunted endlessly for fresh meat. Biography Origins This Butcher Demon was crafted in the same manner as its kin—put together from the body parts of various demons. This Butcher appeared to be particuarly infamous however, coming to the attention of the Vizjerei Clan. Rumors of the creature persisted throughout the years, and Adria heard rumors of demonologists trying to duplicate the creature.Diablo Bestiary: Book of Adria The Darkening of Tristram While the Butcher Demons were once servants of Diablo,Diablo III, Butcher Lore this particular Butcher was a servant of Andariel by the Darkening of Tristram,Dungeons and Dragons: Diablo II Edition though at the least, acted in a manner that served the Lord of Terror's ends. The creature first made itself known to the people of Tristram when Lazarus led them into the depths of the Cathedral as part of a trap. A horde of demons set upon the townsfolk,Diablo Manual The Butcher among them. Wielding a cleaver as large as an axe, the creature cut down any who stood against it. Some townsfolk made it back to the surface, but the wounds that The Butcher inflicted left them festering with disease, that even the town's healer found almost impossible to treat. The Butcher made his lair in a chamber in the lower levels of the Cathedral. Prior to the return of Prince Aidan, at least one group of adventurers stumbled across the beast. They had entered the cathedral for loot, but found themselves beset by Imps, before finally The Butcher himself descended on them. All but one of them were killed, as the only survivor left his friends to die. However, The Butcher managed to inflict a wound on his arm that nearly took it off, leaving Tristram's healer with no choice but to remove the limb.Writings of Abd al-Hazir: Tristram Cathedral The Butcher met his end at the hands of Aidan, as well as two companions. As they approached his chamber, they heard the screams of his victims, and blood pouring out from the door. Opening it, they beheld The Butcher, who grinned at the promise of fresh meat before setting on them with his cleaver. However, they were able to dispatch the beast. Legacy After its death, and Overlord demon called The Slayer sought to take The Butcher's place. It sent out Fallen Ones to find the Butcher's cleaver. However, the Slayer was itself slain before it could find the cleaver.Dungeons and Dragons: Diablo II Edition Butcher's Return Twenty years later, the Butcher was resurrected''Diablo III, ''Butcher's CarverDiablo III Fresh Meat Women's Tee. J!NX, accessed on 2014-07-26 in service to the Coven. The demon was encountered by the Nephalem deep in the Halls of Agony, beneath Leoric's Manor. In a bid to stop them, Maghda released the Butcher, a demon similar to the one that had plagued Tristram over two decades ago. However, the Nephalem was able to defeat the demon and continue their search for the Stranger.Diablo III, Act I In-game Diablo I The Butcher is an optional boss in Diablo I. Diablo III The Butcher is the boss of in Diablo III. Heroes of the Storm :For more information, see the respective article on Heroes of the Storm Wikia The Butcher is available as a melee assassin hero in Heroes of the Storm. His abilities include the creation of floor fires over time (Furnace Blast) and charge (Ruthless Onslaught). As a nod to the famous quote, the Butcher has a passive trait called Fresh Meat. He does not retain the Ancient Spear skill, instead being able to chain an enemy to a specific location.2015-06-06, The Butcher Abilities Preview - Heroes of the Storm. YouTube, accessed on 2015-06-08 Overwatch A Butcher skin is available for Roadhog in Overwatch. Trivia *The nature of the Butcher has changed over time. In Diablo I, it is implied to be a unique demon, and an Overlord. In Diablo III, it is revealed to be one of a number of Butcher Demons (separate from Overlord demons). In Book of Adria: A Diablo Bestiary, it is mostly treated as being unique, though a plural term is used in its entry, allowing for the possibility of other Butcher Demons. *A Butcher statue exists in the offices of Blizzard Entertainment.2017-06-30, Behind The Necromancer. YouTube, accessed on 2017-07-03 In Other Games *In the Warcraft universe, abomination creatures are clearly inspired by The Butcher (yelling "Fresh meat!" on attack, and using meat cleavers and meat hooks as weapons). In World of Warcraft, The Butcher is a boss bearing resemblance to the Diablo III Butcher. One may also obtain his bone apron in that game. *Pudge the Butcher, a character from Defense of the Ancients, draws heavy inspiration from The Butcher and Warcraft Abominations. His ultimate, Dismember, makes him call out "Ahh... Fresh Meat!" when used, which can be heard anywhere on the map. He also uses a large cleaver as his main weapon. *In Borderlands and Borderlands 2 games there are rare shotguns named as Butcher with the flavor description "Ahh... Fresh Meat!" ("Fresh Meat!" in the sequel version). *In the RPG game Fallout 2 there is a slaver's guild, when you first enter you are greeted with the words "Ah, fresh meat....". The guild's leader is called Metzger, which is German for Butcher. *The 2011 game Dead Island references The Butcher's famous greeting; one of the Achievements is called "Ah! Spoiled meat!" It involves killing a special zombie also called a "Butcher" using an axe. References Category:Butcher Demons